The Prince of Paris
by Bookish Owl
Summary: Believing he caused his mother's death, a young Adrien Agreste runs away from home, and is believed to be dead. Years later, Chat Noir emerges. Lion King AU
1. Chapter 1

"What'cha looking at, Papa?" A very sleepy nine year old Adrien Agreste asked, tugging at his father's blazer.

"I'm just looking at the sunrise." King Gabriel replied, watching as an orange sliver appeared over the horizon.

Adrien's leaf-green eyes were wide in awe. The older man smiled, and crouched down to his son's level.

"Adrien, everything you can see now is a part of our kingdom. It is my responsibility, as the king, to care for and protect Paris. And one day, it will be your job too." Gabriel ruffled his son's hair.

Adrien stood silent for a moment. "What about the part over there?"

Gabriel cocked his head. "Where?"

The boy turned his father's head to the opposite window, and pointed west.

"It's all dark and shadowy over there. I can't really see what's there."

The king frowned. "That, my son, is François Dupont High School. It's a dangerous place."

Adrien bit his lip as Gabriel's ice-blue eyes penetrated his green ones.

"Son, I want you to never go there. Promise me?"

Adrien nodded. His father pat him on the shoulder, and stood up to his full height. "Good. Now, go back to sleep. In a few hours, you can go play. All right?"

"Yeah!" Adrien ran down the hallway. Gabriel smiled at his son, and promptly went back to bed himself.

* * *

The clock in Adrien's room had barely struck 8:00 when he jumped out of bed. A new day meant new adventures! And what better partner to adventure with than his best friend, Marinette?

Adrien found his friend in the garden, her mother braiding her hair.

"Hello Adrien," Queen Emilie exclaimed. "I suppose you're here to take Marinette from us?"

The young prince grinned. "Yep! We're going to go on an adventure today!"

Lady Sabine raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And where are you going?"

"Um… the museum?" Adrien lied.

Marinette whipped her head to look at him.

"The museum? Seriously?" Marinette complained.

Adrien winked at her when the women weren't paying attention.

"Oh, uh, yeah! It's going to be a blast. Can we go Mom?" Marinette asked.

Sabine shrugged. "It's all right with me. Emilie?"

"As long as Nooroo goes with you two," the queen said.

Adrien and Marinette shared a look of annoyance.

* * *

"Follow me, children. To the museum!" Nooroo exclaimed. He levitated ahead of the children, glancing around anxiously. Nooroo was a kwami, an immortal being with mystical abilities. He was small, with tiny lavender wings, and a curl on his forehead resembling hair.

Marinette and Adrien slowed their pace, placing some distance between themselves and their chaperone.

"We're not _really_ going to the museum, are we?" Marinette asked suspiciously.

Adrien shook his head. "My dad told me about this really cool place called 'high school'. Apparently, it's spooky and dangerous."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, we just need to get rid of a certain kwami." Adrien nodded his head towards Nooroo.

Marinette smiled mischievously. "I think I might have an idea." Raising her voice to a normal speaking level, she called out to Nooroo.

"When are we gonna get to the Louvre? I need to use the potty!" The pigtailed girl whined, sneaking a wink at Adrien.

Nooroo gulped. He did _not_ want to deal with an accident.

"I need to pee too!" Adrien added, squirming.

Nooroo paled. "W-we're almost there! Hold on!" When they reached the Louvre, the kwami practically shoved the children into their separate bathrooms.

"I'll be out in the lobby when you're done!" Nooroo called, zipping out to the front to find a map.

When they were sure the coast was clear, Adrien and Marinette snuck out the back, cutting through the museum's back door.

"That was great!" Adrien laughed as the two ran through the streets. "Your idea was brilliant!"

"Thanks! Your acting was really believable. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you really needed to use the restroom!"

Adrien smiled sheepishly. "I kinda did. But I was able to pee quickly before we left."

Marinette laughed. "Oh well. This is the way to the high school?"

"Yup. We just need to take a left up here, and…" Adrien trailed off as he spotted a large stone building.

"We're here."

Goosebumps rose on Adrien's arms as they walked into the abandoned building. It was nearly pitch black, and on many occasions Adrien bumped into Marinette.

"Sorry!" He whispered.

"S'okay. This place is so cool!" Marinette replied, her voice filled with excitement.

"It's so creepy in here!" Adrien noticed, shivering.

"Are you scared?" Marinette asked, her voice daring and challenging.

"Not a bit. Just think of all the fun we could have here!"

"Well, well, well. Dark Owl, what do we have here?"

"I don't know, Zombizou. I think it's the royal hairball and the bug-eyed punk. What brings you out here, children? Lose your way?" A gruff male voice asked.

Adrien jumped. Three figures stepped out of the shadows. The first one was tall and broad-shouldered. He had a gray, scraggly beard, and his dark jumpsuit shimmered like rusted bronze. The whole ensemble paled in comparison to his bright orange goggles, which accentuated the mad gleam in his eye.

The second figure was nearly the complete opposite. She was short, lean, and couldn't keep still, bouncing in her dark ballet flats. She wore a raggedy, patched up dress, and her teal hair was tied up in a bun. The woman's mile-wide smile revealed her pointed teeth, which unfortunately had red stains on them. _Interesting... the woman's lipstick is black, not red… _Marinette noticed. _Maybe it's fruit punch...?_

The last person stepped out to the left of them. He was the tallest of the group, with bright mauve skin, and closely shaven blond hair. He wore a striped shirt, a fashionable black jacket, and a derby hat. His mouth was set in a tight line, and his eyes revealed no emotion.

"Well? Answer me!" The first man said angrily.

"Y-you don't scare us! We're not afraid of you!" Marinette said, her voice _clearly_ full of fear.

"Aw, honey," Zombizou knelt down in front of the children. "You should be."

This startled a gasp out of Adrien as the children were surrounded. Everywhere he looked, Adrien could only see grinning, evil faces. Glancing at Marinette, he saw tears streaming down her face. She gripped his hand.

Noticing an exit between their arms, Marinette yanked Adrien through the hole. They ran up the stairs, and ducked into an empty room. Big mistake. Although the library had many places to hide, there was only one exit. The Mime appeared in the doorway, wielding an imaginary sword. Zombizou and the Dark Owl weren't far behind. Once again, they began closing in on the frightened children.

Miraculously, Nooroo flew in the doorway.

"Adrien? Mari- Hey, stop!" Nooroo glowed with an angry violet aura. He began mumbling something. While he did, Dark Owl sneered.

"Aw, tiny purple butterfly is doing magic! Go be magical, butterfly!" he mocked.

Adrien could see that Nooroo was shaking. He could tell that the kwami was trying to be brave for his sake.

Finally, Nooroo finished chanting. In a grape-colored flash, Gabriel appeared. And let's just say that the King of Paris did not look happy.

"Would anyone care to explain to me what is going on here?" Gabriel growled.

The akumas quickly backed away from the kids.

Dark Owl blanched. "Uh, um, your Majesty, we uh-"

"We didn't know these were your kids! Sorry for the misunderstanding!" Zombizou cried, backing away from the king.

"Get out of my sight. NOW!" Adrien's father roared.

The villainous trio was out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Gabriel glared first at Nooroo, and then at the children. Adrien looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Nooroo, take Marinette home. I need to speak with my son." The king's words were an icicle: cold and sharp.

The violet kwami nodded, leading Marinette towards the castle. As they left, Marinette snuck an apologetic glance at Adrien, tears glittering in her bluebell eyes.

"You've disobeyed me, Adrien. I told you that you weren't allowed to go to school. And what did you do immediately after I told you that?"

"I-I'm sorry, Father." Adrien said weakly.

"Son, you know that our duty is an ancient, sacred one. We are the protectors of Paris. If we cause trouble, we are putting our people at risk. Do you understand?"

Adrien nodded.

"In a little less than a month, you will turn ten, and receive your Miraculous. In that time, I need you to learn responsibility. We're all trusting you to carry on the Agreste legacy. You're going to make an incredible king one day, son. I know that you'll do what's best for our people." Gabriel placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Father," Adrien smiled. "I promise I'll make you proud."


	2. Chapter 2

The kingdom of Paris eagerly awaited the birthday of their beloved prince. Adrien anticipated it more than anyone; it was the day that he would finally get a Miraculous! To celebrate the occasion, Queen Emilie decided to make a special picnic lunch for her son.

"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked Adrien, taking a bite of sandwich. Adrien nodded through a mouthful of ham and bread.

"Especially for my Miraculous!" he exclaimed. Emilie smiled. She remembered when she had gotten her Miraculous, the peafowl pin. It was the same day Gabriel proposed to her. They were childhood sweethearts, much like she hoped Adrien and Marinette would be. She could already see sparks flying when they looked at one another. Aw, Adrienette was such a cute ship name-

"What are you thinking about, Mama?" Adrien asked, his head cocked to the side. Emile smiled, embarrassed.

"Nothing… Just about how we forgot to get you any presents this year," the Queen teased her young son. Adrien's eyes widened in shock, but he laughed when he saw the playful glint in her spring-green eyes.

"Mama!" Adrien whined, unable to keep a relieved smile off of his face.

"I'm just kidding, calm down." Emile ruffled her son's hair. Adrien crawled into her lap. She pretended to struggle under his weight.

"You're getting big! I don't know how long you're going to be my little Adrien anymore." Emile complained.

Adrien looked up at her. "I'll always be your little Adrien."

Emilie smiled so wide her face hurt.

Clearing their picnic, they began their walk back to the castle. From the trees, Zombizou grinned, showing her shark teeth. _It's time_.

* * *

"Mama! Come look over here!" Adrien lead his mother to his favorite spot on the castle grounds: the tree. It stood over four stories tall, with plenty of strong branches. Marinette and Adrien often climbed it when they wanted to hide from their parents.

"Do you know how to climb trees, Mom?" Adrien asked.

"Do I know how to climb trees? Kid, I've been climbing longer you've been alive!" Emilie shook off her heels and clambered up the tree.

Adrien grinned. _This_ is why Emilie was the best mother. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty while playing. She was always ready to try something new, and loved competition. Once she climbed up about three stories, she sat on a branch.

"Come on up!" Emilie called down to her son.

Adrien, being smaller and more flexible, climbed the tree easily. Emilie smiled at her son. She loved him with all her heart. He took after her in a way that she could never have imagined. The blond hair, the green eyes, the bad sense of humor… the friendly competition between them…

Adrien swung his leg over a branch a few feet above his mother.

"Think you can beat this?" he teased.

Emilie grabbed onto the tree and stood up on her branch. She started to step on a knob in the tree, using it as a ladder. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her balance. Her foot slipped.

"Mom!" Adrien slid down the tree to where his mother lay on the ground. Blood pooled around the back of her head.

Salty tears streamed down Adrien's face."M-mom! What's wrong?"

Emilie turned her head slightly towards her son's voice. She weakly reached up a hand and caressed his face.

"Son…" The light died in her bright green eyes. Adrien's body shook with sobs, gripping her hand as it went limp.

A gardener ran over. "Is everything okay Adrien? I heard scream-"

His voice died once he saw the horrific scene before him. The queen's body was sticky with blood, her neck at an odd angle. The prince knelt on the dirt ground, bawling.

The gardener saw a nearby maid, and motioned for her to get the king. The maid ran off . A mere seconds later, Gabriel practically flew out, moving faster than the gardener had thought anyone could possibly move.

"What happened?" he asked, worry wild in his eyes. The gardener couldn't speak, so he pointed to the tragedy with a shaky finger.

The king quietly wept, falling at his wife's side, stroking her sticky hair, which was stained red with blood.

Silently, Gabriel stood, and motioned for the servants to take Emilie's body away. When he was alone with his son, he scowled.

"What. Did. You. Do."

Adrien sniffled, wiping his nose. "We were climbing the tree, and we got pretty high, and I was kinda egging her on, and she slipped, and-" The young boy began crying again.

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident."

Adrien hugged his father, his entire body quaking. Gabriel gritted his teeth. He pulled away from his son, crouching down to his level.

"No one means for these things to happen, _Adrien_." The king spat the word out like it was a curse.

"But," he continued, unable to meet Adrien's gaze. "She's gone. And it's all your fault. The public is going to blame you for your mother's death. How unlucky." Tears pricked at Gabriel's eyes. Emilie, his light, the joy of his life, was _gone_. He despised himself for it, but he couldn't stand his son right now.

"I'm sorry Papa..." Adrien's grass-green eyes glittered with tears.

The words poured out of Gabriel's mouth before he could stop himself.

"You are no son of mine. Get out of my sight."

Gabriel pivoted on his left foot, and walked away, leaving Adrien to mourn alone.

* * *

Master Fu's study was simple and clean, smelling of tea and fresh bread. The walls were a pure white, and the whole room was bathed in buttery sunshine. Luckily for Adrien, it was also empty. The plan? Sneak in, grab a Miraculous, and sneak out. There was only one question: Where does the guardian of the Miraculous keep said magic jewels?

Adrien noticed a journal on Master Fu's desk. He wouldn't have paid it any notice, except he saw his name written in neat handwriting.

_Adrien = black cat? Chaotic, mischievous, perfect for Plagg_

_Yin and Yang? If dark and light… M = ladybug..?_

_What did Master Fu mean by 'M'?_ he wondered.

Distracted, Adrien tripped over a mat on the floor, sending him flailing into a gramophone. It crashed into the floor, causing a little door to open on the top. When Adrien took a closer look, he realized that there was a box inside.

_This must be where the Miraculous are hidden! _Adrien realized with a start. He opened the dark box, admiring the rainbow aesthetic of the arranged jewelry.

Adrien felt compelled to choose a black ring in the center of the box. Green stones in the center formed a paw print, and Adrien could feel the power radiating from it as soon as he slipped it onto his finger.

A tiny black cat appeared in front of his face.

"The name's Plagg. I'm your kwami, Adrien!"

For the first time since his mother's death a mere hours ago, Adrien smiled.

Unbeknownst to either Adrien or Plagg, a short goateed man watched from the doorway as a black-clad figure leapt out the window.

* * *

Just outside of Paris, two teenage boys were dropping water balloons on the unsuspecting people below.

"Dude, do you see that lady's jacket? It looks pretty expensive."

"You're right, Nino! It sure would be a _shame_ if it got ruined."

"Kim, my friend, would you like to do the honors?"

"I would love to." Taking the balloon from his friend, Lê Chiến Kim chucked it at a young woman in a bright yellow cardigan. Her screeches could be heard for miles around.

Nino snickered. "Serves those rich folk right."

"Hold up. Look over there!" Kim pointed to the trees, where a dark figure crouched. It had bright, inhuman green eyes.

"Let's check it out!" Kim raced down the stairs and out into the park. Nino shook his head.

"Idiot." Grabbing his camera, Nino followed his friend.

When they arrived, the boys could see that the "monster" was really a young boy in an odd feline costume.

"What's your name, little fella?" Kim asked, reaching his hand out to the boy.

"Doesn't matter." The boy grumbled.

"Well, where are your parents?" Nino asked, concerned.

"Dead, or don't care about me."

"Perfect! You're just like us, then!" Kim replied, helping the boy hop out of the tree. "The names Kim, and this is my buddy Nino."

"I'm A- Actually… just call me Cat Noir."

"Cool name! You should hang with us, little dude. I have a feeling that hanging out with you is going to be a lot of fun."  
"Um… I don't know… I'm bad luck… All I ever seem to do is get into trouble." Cat Noir said, inching away from the guys. "Maybe it's better if I stay away."

"No way, man." Kim's soft heart wasn't about to let this "Cat Noir" kid wander the streets alone.

"No, really. All I ever do is mess up. It's safer if I stay away." The kid turned and began walking away.

Nino leapt forward, and placed a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Dude, you are one of the bros now. And being a bro means that you're cool enough to hang with the most awesome guys ever!" Nino flexed his nonexistent muscles, earning a giggle from Cat Noir.

"Okay."

* * *

"_Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Earlier today, Queen Emilie and Prince Adrien were killed in a tragic accident. All of Paris mourns the loss of our beloved rulers, especially since Adrien was about to celebrate his birthday, and take up the Agreste torch. King Gabriel has announced that there will be a kingdom-wide ceremony to honor the lives of our late rulers. _

_In related news, the king is organizing an alliance with the Akuma, which he says will usher in a new era of peace and growth in Paris. Will this newfound relationship bring prosperity to our country? Or is Paris in for more trouble? This is Nadja Chamack, signing off."_


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong, Mama?" Marinette asked. Sabine's face was red and puffy. Tom was consoling his wife, silent tears running down his cheek.

"Marinette…" Sabine squeezed her eyes shut. "Do you remember when Grandpa died? My father?"

Marinette nodded. It was a sad day in the Dupain-Cheng household when Grandpa Cheng passed away.

"And we talked about how we weren't going to see him again until we die?"

Marinette nodded, liking this conversation less and less.

"Well… Queen Emilie and Adrien… had an accident today." Sabine's voice shook with grief.

Tom cleared his throat. "Adrien and Emilie died, like Grandpa."

Tears flooded the small girl's eyes. "No!"

"I know you're upset," Tom said gently. "Mama and I are sad too. The Agrestes' were our good friends."

Marinette shook her head. "No. No, he can't be- gone, he was my best friend! No! Adrien's still here- he must be."

Sabine smiled sadly as she embraced her young daughter in a hug. The Dupain-Cheng family sat there for awhile, mourning the loss of their dear friends.

* * *

~Ten years later~

* * *

"C'mon, man! You can run faster than that!" Kim darted through the trees, laughing maniacally as Nino struggled to catch up.

"Dude! Slow down!" The red-capped boy panted, tripping over a large root.

"I can't! If I do, Cat's going to beat us, and there is no way under the sun I am letting him win today!" Kim called, quickening his pace.

Cat Noir snickered from the trees. Kim may be fast, but he wasn't the quickest, at least mentally. Everyone knows that you can get somewhere faster if you travel via treetop.

The blond boy leapt from branch to branch, eventually making it to the bridge a solid three minutes before his friend.

Kim groaned upon seeing Cat's victory.

"Come on! What's your secret? You're not allowed to beat me, man. Not okay." The taller boy ruffled the blond's hair.

"I purrobably could tell you… but then I'd have to kill you." Cat teased, furthering Kim's annoyance.

"All right ladies, break it up." Nino stepped between the two. "You're both beautiful women. No need to get upset." A grin tugged at the edges of Nino's mouth as Cat Noir flipped his imaginary long hair and struck a sassy pose.

The trio burst out laughing and began walking homeward. Coming across the abandoned apartment building, Nino heard shouts from inside. He furrowed his brow.

"What are the guys doing in there?"

Their questions were answered when they walked in the door. Max Kanté had fixed up a video game console, and was having an epic battle with Luka Couffaine, both of whom were experienced gamers.

"Whoa dude! You guys are incredible!" Nino complimented, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the screen. Cheers filled the room as the TV announced Max's victory.

"Nice job, dude!" Cat Noir exclaimed, taking the controller from Luka. "But I think it's time you face a real challenge."

The screen flashed with the logo, "Ultimate Mecha Strike III" as Max and Cat chose their fighters. Max turned to Cat Noir.

"I apologize, but there is a 97.4% chance that you're going down!" Cat Noir didn't respond, but began furiously tapping the buttons on the controller. He stuck his tongue out to one side, his fingers moving as if remembering how to play from a lifetime ago.

Cat Noir beat Max by a total of five points. Max stared at the screen in shock, but eventually stuck his hand out in congratulations.

"Excellent job, Cat Noir." Max smiled through his defeat. "I love a good challenge. I'll beat you someday, though."

Cat Noir grinned like a Cheshire. He looked around the room at all of his friends. Max and Kim were deep in conversation about the game, and Nino was being scolded by Luka for eating all the chips.

"Hold on, where's Nath and Marc?" Cat Noir wondered aloud.

"Probably making out somewhere. Why?" Kim said. Everyone laughed. Marc and Nathaniel had began dating several months ago, and the guys often joked about them. Respectfully, of course.

"I would go look for them in their apartment, but I don't wanna walk in on them doing it, know what I'm saying?" Luka said, grinning as another round of guffaws spread across the room.

"I think I heard them talking about going down to the coffee shop to work on their comic book." Nino suggested. Cat Noir nodded, and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to go look for them. I… I have a bad feeling that something happened to them." Before anyone could get a word in otherwise, he left the apartment.

Cat Noir walked down the street, refreshing in the chill fall air. No one else was walking on the street; hardly anyone ever did. Akuma attacks kept most people indoors. The only reason his friends ran around was due to their masculine stupidity. (At least, that's what Kim's friend Alix liked to say.)

Cat Noir chuckled. Everyone freaked out about the "Akumapocalypse", but life wasn't so bad when you had your bros beside you. Speaking of which…

The Miraculous holder arrived at the coffee shop. It had been scavenged for food long ago, so it wasn't more than a sitting room now. Regardless, it was Marc and Nathaniel's favorite date spot.

Shockingly, the lights were off. Either Marc and Nathaniel really were making out, or something was wrong. Cat Noir slowly opened the door. Nathaniel was curled up on the ground. Marc had a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Suddenly, Nathaniel sat up, a light purple outline of a butterfly illuminating his face. Marc scuttled backwards in fear.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." A purple smoke spread up Nath's body. When it cleared, he changed. His bright red hair had darkened at the tips. His skin was an unhealthy shade of purple, and his face was obstructed by a black domino mask. His simple outfit consisted of a striped shirt, dark leggings, and a deep purple beret. He held a tablet in one hand, and a pen in the other.

Marc reached towards his boyfriend. "Nath-"

"I'm not Nathaniel anymore. I'm the Evillustrator," he growled.

Cat Noir motioned for Marc to hide, but he stayed put. Evillustrator began furiously sketching something on the tablet.

"What got Nath so worked up?" Cat Noir asked, dodging the hand-drawn arrows being shot at him.

"We just got into an argument about our new comic series. I killed off a character, and he thought that she had more potential. But if she was still alive, she would be useless to the main character's plot development. I was really doing everyone a favor." Marc explained, ducking behind a table.

"That's a lie! Daniel needs his cousin around! She's his mentor!"

"Which is why Iris needs to go! All of the best mentors die anyway, and her death helps Daniel to-"

"Look, guys, I like where this is going, and I'm excited to read your comic when its finished, but don't you see that this arguing is getting you nowhere? I think that if you calm down, Nath…" Cat Noir walked towards the Evillustrator, hoping to soothe his angered friend. It had the opposite effect.

"No! With the power Hawkmoth has given me, I'll be able to show you why I'm right! I won't be silenced!"

Evillustrator started firing again.

"Marc. You need to run. I'll meet up with you once I save Nathaniel. Go!" Cat Noir insisted, using his staff to deflect Nathaniels' attacks. The writer obeyed.

"It's just you and me, now, Nath." The blond growled. "Just tell me where your akuma is hiding, and this'll be over quickly."

"Not a chance, kitty cat." The Eviluustrator gripped his drawing pen tightly.

"Aha!" Cat Noir summoned his Cataclysmic powers. The air around his right hand crackled and buzzed, as if his hand was encased in a miniature lightning storm.

Cat extended his bow, knocking the pen out of Nathaniel's hand. The redhead lunged for his stylus. By doing so, he made himself vulnerable to attack. Cat Noir tripped the Evillustrator, and snatched up the pen. It dissolved in his hand, leaving behind a fine black powder.

A butterfly the color of eggplants emerged from the dust. It flew through the open doorway, out into the street. Taking no notice, Cat Noir helped Nathaniel stand.

"W- what happened?" The red-haired boy asked, his hand on the back of his neck.

"You got into a fight with Marc, and, well, you were akumatized."

"Is Marc okay? I didn't hurt him did I?" Nathaniel's turquoise eyes welled up.

"No! Not at all. He's right outside. Here, I'll show you." Cat Noir led Nath outside. The cool late-summer air had a sour edge to it. Cat's tail twitched. Something wasn't right.

Nathaniel looked around. "Marc? Where is he?" Marc!"

Cat Noir looked to the roof of the coffee shop. Two figures stood on the top. The blond man extended his staff, leaping to the top of the building. Marc was there, as long with a new girl he had never seen before.

She wore a rose-red jumpsuit, sprinkled with black dots. Her midnight hair was tied back into twin pigtails, and she was holding a yo-yo? The scene might have been amusing if there wasn't pure malice in her eyes.

The girl had tied up Marc with her yo-yo, and was holding a gloved hand over his mouth. Marc's bright green eyes were wide with fear.

"Mademoiselle, I think you have my friend. Would you be so kind as to let him go?" Cat Noir asked innocently.

"No way. This man is under questioning. My sources say that there was an akuma attack nearby, and your friend refuses to tell me anything."

"Well, m'lady, there's nothing to tell. The akuma was taken care of."

"Don't call me that." The girl glared at Cat Noir.

"What should I call you then?"

"My name is Ladybug. I'm an akuma hunter. And what do you mean, the akuma "was taken care of"? You're hardly more than a scruffy alley cat."

"Ladybug, I assure you, your services aren't required. Let him go."

The girl untied Marc, who ran to the fire escape.

"So, about the akuma, kitty cat. You seem so positive that the problem has been solved. Did you fight it?"

"So what if I did? I'm more capable of handling myself than you, m'ladybug." The cat taunted. She growled.

"Why you stubborn-" Ladybug stopped, her face paling. Her eyes were on Cat Noir's ring.

"I- is that a Miraculous?" She whispered, looking him dead in the eye.

Cat Noir narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent.

"A- Adrien?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cat winced. It had been years since anyone had called him by his real name.

"Who?"

"Adrien Agreste. You know, the lost prince? I'm sure that his disappearance has something to do with your Miraculous."

"Ladybug, Adrien's dead." Cat turned away, unable to face her. Ladybug placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know he has something to do with your ring. His body was never found. Please, if you can tell me anything-"

"Why do you care about Adrien? He's dead, or as good as. Everyone's given up on him. You should do the same."

Ladybug growled, a low, guttural sound that contrasted with her small, kind-hearted demeanor.

"How dare you-! Adrien was my best friend. I refuse to believe you-!" Ladybug hissed. She clenched her fists.

"Look. Ladybug… Adrien's as good as dead. He wants to be left alone. Please obey his wishes." Cat's Miraculous beeped. He had only one pad left. He turned away from Ladybug, unable to look at her.

"I-if you see him, could you tell him that Marinette misses him? Marinette, his childhood friend… If he remembers me…" Silent tears streamed down her face.

"He remembers."_Beep. Beep._ Cat silently cursed as his transformation fell.

The red-suited girl was silent. Cat Noir's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt a gloved hand grab his arm. Ladybug spun him around, inhaling sharply when she saw his face. Adrien saw recognition illuminate her eyes.

Ladybug pulled Adrien into an embrace, sobbing into his chest. He didn't know what to do. Awkwardly, he returned the hug, not noticing the single tear trickling down his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're back," Ladybug murmured. As if a switch was flipped, she composed herself.

"We need to get you back to Paris."

Adrien paled. "No. No way. I- I can't go back!"

"Adrien, you have a duty to Paris! You can't just turn your back on your people! You're coming back with me." Ladybug demanded.

"I like it out here. The Parisians… are better off without me. Besides, my father can handle anything."

Ladybug furrowed her brow. "If you say so."

"I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, but it's cheese time, Adrien!" Plagg exclaimed, searching his owner's pockets.

"Ooh! Is this your kwami?" Ladybug asked. She scratched the top of Plagg's head. "He's so cute!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "He's also a real pain in the tail."

Plagg stuck his tongue out at Adrien. "You know what's a real pain? Your lack of camembert."

"_Merde_. I'll have to go back to the apartment. There'll be cheese in the fridge." Adrien said. He motioned for Ladybug to follow him down the fire escape. The walk to the apartment was silent, with both parties' minds racing.

Ladybug muttered a "Spots off" and detransformed. Adrien stared at her.

"What? I felt a little awkward standing in my suit while you were in casual clothes." Her kwami hid inside a little purse on Marinette's hip.

Adrien cleared his throat. "So, um… it's not much, but… it's home." He pushed open the door.

Couch cushions were strewn across the living room. A giant blanket fort stood in the center, spanning across, what Adrien guessed, the entire apartment. Marc and Nathaniel were feeding each other fries inside the fort, Max was describing how "architecturally sound" the fort was to Nino, and Adrien could only guess that Kim was collecting more blankets and pillows for the fort.

Luka stood against a wall, calmly sipping coffee. "Who's your friend, Cat?" he asked, noticing Marinette.

"Oh yeah! This is Ma-"

"Um… Call me Ladybug." Marinette held her hand out to Luka, who shook it with an amused smile on his face.

"H-hey! You're that girl who attacked me!" Marc objected.

Marinette pursed her lips. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. Akuma protocol is pretty strict, and-"

"Hey, I forgive you. It's cool." Marc smiled.

Marinette nodded. Nathaniel coughed.

"So, why is she here, again?"

Adrien laughed. "That's an excellent question. Why ARE you here?" He asked Marinette. She shrugged.

"Just curious to see how you've been living for the past decade."

Nino held up his hand as he adjusted his glasses. "So wait, you knew Cat Noir during the pre-catsuit period?"

Marinette furrowed her brow. "Do you wear your suit all the time?" she asked Adrien. "You know the Miraculous isn't generally used everyday, right?"

The blond smiled sheepishly. "It's comfy! Plus, it shuts Plagg up for a while."

"I HEARD THAT!" The muffled cry came from the refrigerator.

"I KNOW!" Adrien yelled back. Marinette giggled.

"So Ladybug, how do you and Cat Noir know each other?" Luka asked pointedly, as if the idea still hadn't resonated itself with him.

"We… were best friends growing up. Our parents were friends, so we kind of did everything together." Adrien cut in before Marinette could say anything.

"_Are they not supposed to know?_" Marinette mouthed. Adrien shook his head slightly.

"Hold up, dude, I believe he asked _Ladybug._ Why do you seem so reluctant to let her talk?" Nino smirked.

"Is there something you don't want to tell us?" Max probed.

Adrien could feel his face heating up. "Guys, she's my friend. We never- We were ten! Nothing happened between us!"

Nathaniel chuckled. "They never said anything along those lines, man. You're the one jumping to conclusions."

By this point, Adrien was sure that his face was as red as Nath's hair.

"Is she 'just a friend' like that Kagami chick?" Kim asked, entering the conversation with a snort. Adrien glared at his friend.

"Kagami?" Marinette asked, cocking her head to the side.

"_Jealousy,_" Nino coughed.

"She. Was. A. _Friend_. Nothing more." Adrien growled through his teeth.

This remark caused a round of snickers to echo through the room. Adrien rolled his eyes. "Say whatever you want guys. You'll be wrong."

Marinette kept her arms firmly crossed against her chest. Whoever this Kagami girl was, it was obvious that Adrien liked her, at had liked her at some point. She gritted her teeth.

Adrien noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong, Ladybug?"

She shook her head. "Nothing wrong. I'm just… now realising that you have a whole other life outside of the cas-"

Adrien clamped his hand over her mouth. "_I told you not to say anything about that!_" he hissed.

Max scratched his head. "She wouldn't happen to have been meaning to say _castle_, would she, _Adrien Agreste_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien's jaw dropped. "How…" he breathed, unable to speak properly.

Kim held up his hand. "What are you talking about, Max? This is Cat Noir! Our buddy! Who's this _Adrien Agreste_?"

Nino's face scrunched up in thought. "Agreste... I think I know that name... Wasn't he some noble?"

Adrien gave Marinette a look that obviously said, "_See? My own subjects don't even remember who I am! They're better off without me._" She reddened.

"Adrien Agreste was the crown prince of Paris a decade ago!" Marc offered, who generally paid attention to the news.

"So, wait, you're the dead prince?" Nathaniel asked. Adrien shook his head.

"I'm _obviously_ not dead, and I'm not the prince anymore, so, no. Adrien's gone. It's for the better." The blond growled. Marinette bit her lip.

"No it isn't. We need you. He doesn't say it, but I know your father misses you." she said. Adrien stared at the ground. He mumbled a "Plagg, claws out" and explained that he needed to clear his head. No one spoke a word once he left.

Marinette could feel her face heat up. "I'm going to go find him." she declared softly, more to encourage herself than to inform the others.

* * *

Marinette groaned. "Where could he be, Tikki?"

"Sometimes, when you can't find something, it's because the thing doesn't want to be found," The small kwami suggested. But her advice was given in vain.

"He has to be around here somewhere," she mumbled. The blacknette thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A black figure stood over the rooftops. Marinette grinned when she recognized Cat Noir. She scaled the building, an easy task. She silently thanked the rigorous training required to become a Miraculous holder.

Marinette crept closer to Adrien, who didn't acknowledge her. He just stared at his hands, his sigh shaky and uneven. She sat down next to him, her feet swinging over the edge of the building. Marinette wiped a stray tear from his cheek, though he still refused to make eye contact.

"Adrien, I need you to talk to me. I can't help you until you do."

He nodded. "I know."

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to drown out the words rattling around in his brain.

..._No son of mine..._

_...All your fault..._

_...Get out of my sight..._

His body shook with sobs. Marinette wrapped her arms around him, silently providing support until he was ready to talk. This time, he let her hug him. He _may_ or may not have hugged her back.

Hours passed. Or maybe only a few minutes, Adrien wasn't sure. He pulled away from her embrace, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Um... Marinette?"

She hummed in acknowledgement.

"...What do you know about the day Mom died?"

Marinette pursed her lips. "You both fell out of the big tree. It was removed from the garden the next day. Um… Your mother's body was found dead by your father, and you were nowhere to be found."

Cat Noir gritted his teeth. "So that's what he's told everyone?"

She shook her head. "Gabriel told us that you were dead as well, but since they never found your body… I had always believed that you were still alive."

Adrien's voice was quiet. "_He's a filthy scheming liar..._"

Marinette froze. "W- what? What else..."

His face blanched. "Nothing. It's… It doesn't matter anymore."

Marinette's forehead creased. "Adrien, obviously somethings bothering you. You can tell me!"

"No! I don't want to pull you into this. It's my burden to bear. It's my fault she's gone!" Cat Noir's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"Y-your f-fault?"

Then, Adrien did the only thing he could do.

He ran.

* * *

_Coward. It's all your fault. No one wants you. Your friends can't trust you. Your father disowned you. Marinette's scared of you. You're better off gone. No one loves an unlucky black cat._

* * *

Adrien shook the thoughts from his head. He ran across the rooftops, jumped down into the alley ways, leapt over the trash cans. The wind blew his hair into his face, rendering him blind. He slowed.

"Merde," Adrien swore, combing his claws through his hair. Satisfied, with the state of his mane, he looked around. He was in a part of town he didn't recognize. It was a nice enough area, with neatly trimmed trees, and every building sported a fresh coat of paint. The only thing that made Adrien uneasy was the lack of people. The sun had set, yes, but it was still fairly early in the evening.

"Hello, Cat Noir." The voice came from behind him, making him jump. Adrien whipped his head around.

An elderly man stood there. He was about half Adrien's height, with a gray goatee and dark brown eyes. A small mint-green turtle floated beside him, his tiny arms folded solemnly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The man asked, a small grin creeping onto his face. Happy tears welled in Adrien's eyes.

"Master Fu!"


End file.
